A system of the type involved herein is classified in class 104. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,040 and 3,818,837 are exemplary of the type of vehicle adapted to be used by the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a driverless vehicle turntable system including first and second sets of tracks. Means including first and second turntables interconnected for simultaneous rotation are provided for transferring driverless vehicles from said first set of tracks to said second set of tracks.
In a specific embodiment of the present invention, a motor is connected to the first turntable for rotating the first turntable. A connecting rod is pivotably connected at its ends to each of said turntables so as to cause the second turntable to rotate with said first turntable but in opposite directions. The turntables are preferably interconnected and driven so as to rotate through an arc of 90.degree. in a situation wherein it is desired to have the vehicle move along the second set of tracks in an opposite direction with respect to the direction it was moving along the first set of tracks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel driverless vehicle turntable system for transferring a driverless vehicle from one set of tracks to another set of tracks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a turntable system for driverless vehicles which is automatic, reliable, and requires little or no maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a turntable system for driverless vehicles which includes drive means on the turntables for causing movement of a vehicle thereon.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.